


Second Chances

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year fic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post War, Post War fic, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redemption, dramione - Freeform, make up year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: It’s late August when the Hogwarts letters are sent out, The ones describing what will happen in the wake of the war.The letter reads:‘Dear students of Hogwarts,Due to the interruptions that took place last year, we at Hogwarts are having a make up year for all students who have missed out on their academics. We are delighted to inform you that the entirety of Hogwarts Castle has been repaired. Under the new rule of Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts will be reforming its’ house policies. Slytherin House will now be accepting Half-bloods and Muggleborns into its quarters, tables shall no longer be divided by house except for sorting ceremonies, and students will be allowed to enter other house’s common rooms. These measures as well as a new class are being put into place that allows all students to get acquainted with each other is required as an effort to move forward from recent events.Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all staying in The Burrow when they get their letters. The only one to have a semblance of excitement at the news is Hermione, and she starts packing that night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, mentions of past Ron/Hermione
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_malfoy/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend. :)

Everything is so hectic. Draco can’t bring himself to believe what has just happened. He’d witnessed the death of a friend just minutes after they turned on him. Draco supposes that Crabbe got what was coming to him and that he was never really _ truly _ friends with Crabbe or Goyle. Despite all of this, it still stung him to the core to see Crabbe fall into the flames and ruins of what once was the Room of Requirement.

At least the Golden Trio is still alive. Draco doesn’t want anyone to die and he certainly isn’t a killer. He is only trying to do what he must to survive.

The amount of adrenaline in his system overpowers his senses and it makes him want to retch in the corner, but instead he apparates out and starts running with the crowd of others.

Still in shock, Draco can’t shake away the tears forming in his eyes as they burn down his cheeks. Once he gets outside, he stands with the congregation of his classmates. Soon he hears the call of his mother from the other side where the Deatheaters are. She is begging, desperate to lure him over. It is tempting to run over to the only person he feels has ever loved him. He almost joins her, but before walking too far he glances back at his classmates and decides to stay. 

He is done. 

For the first time in his life he has made a choice for himself. He chooses to stand up for what he knows is right and deep down he knows this is what he has wanted all along. He is no longer the cowardly son desperate for his father’s approval. He refuses to be pushed around and molded into what his family wants him to be.

He thinks to himself that it’s funny in an ironic way that he thought he was supposed to be a Deatheater. That was never actually his choice. He realizes right then and there that he was never meant for the dark path. He is meant to be right here fighting for the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My twitter is [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> My tumblr is [Here](https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comment if you’d like I’d love to hear your feedback! My Tumblr asks are open. Hope you enjoyed have a nice day!


	2. New Beginnings

It’s late August when the Hogwarts letters are sent out, The ones describing what will happen in the wake of the war.

The letter reads:

‘Dear students of Hogwarts,

Due to the interruptions that took place last year, we at Hogwarts are having a make up year for all students who have missed out on their academics. Any student who fought with the Deatheaters during The Battle of Hogwarts will not be permitted on the property. We hope this will provide closure for everyone, especially our seventh year students. In addition to this news we would like to address some other information and changes about the state of Hogwarts and its classes. Firstly, we are delighted to inform you that the entirety of Hogwarts Castle has been repaired. Secondly, under the new rule of Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts will be reforming its’ house policies. Slytherin House will now be accepting Half-bloods and Muggleborns into its quarters, tables shall no longer be divided by house except for sorting ceremonies, and students will be allowed to enter other house’s common rooms. When allowed permission from the heads of house, students who wish to visit their friends will be given a special password. These measures as well as a new class are being put into place that allows all students to get acquainted with each other is required as an effort to move forward from recent events.

Signed the Hogwarts staff’

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all staying in The Burrow when they get their letters. The only one to have a semblance of excitement at the news is Hermione, and she starts packing that night.

It felt like forever waiting for the day to come when she could get back onto the Hogwarts Express, especially since things have been a bit weird between her and Ron lately. They tried to date for a few weeks after the war had ended. She was glad to at least try a relationship with him, but she decided a relationship wasn’t the best thing for her right now. With the loss of Ron’s brother, and having cut ties with her parents she figured that they both should take time to work out their issues before they decide to let anything get serious.

Surprisingly, Ron had understood the reason for her rejection well and respected her boundaries.

This didn’t prevent her from feeling a bit guilty for letting him down, but no matter how she was feeling about that, she was happy to board the train again. She is the first of the trio to board because Harry is helping Ron carry all of his things onto the train and they had told her to go on without them.

She begins walking through the train cars with Crookshanks and her endless bag to get to the compartment they always meet at. She’s basking in the fact that she gets a second chance at her final year, when someone enters a door she is passing and knocks into her. She is knocked to the floor and feels lucky only a few books and her wand falls out of her bag with her.

”Dear Merlin, are you alright?” She hears someone say.

“Just perfect.” She replies.

She looks up to see Draco Malfoy crouching down to reach for her things. He offers her a hand when he notices her looking, and she takes it. Once she gets up, she dusts herself off and smooths down her hair.

“I suppose I should say thank you.” Hermione says. Draco nods as she takes the books from his hand and puts them back into her bag.

Draco shakes his head as a twinge of guilt shoots through his stomach. He doesn’t deserve thanks, especially not from her. “No Granger, I’m sorry I knocked you down.” He said “Can I get you something to snack on from the trolley?”

Hermione smiles “Draco that’s so kind of you, but I-“

Draco cut her off. “Granger I insist. What would you like?”

Hermione thought about her answer for a second, surprised by Malfoy’s new demeanor. “Um, I could take a pumpkin pasty or two.”

Draco walks up to the trolley and brings back a couple of pumpkin pasties for her to eat. She thanks him once more and starts walking to the compartment again. She steps in and waits for her friends. Crookshanks jumps onto her lap, and a few minutes later the boys come in and take a seat on the other side of the compartment.

“Sorry for the wait Hermione.” Ron says.

Hermione smiles, looking at her cat “It’s alright, I had Crookshanks to keep me company.” She reaches in her bag for the sweets. “I’ve got a couple of pasties from the trolley, would either of you care for one?”

“Yeah I’ll take one, thanks Hermione.” Ron said.

She offered Harry the other and he shook his head “No thanks, Hermione.”

She shrugs as she takes the second pasty out of her bag for herself. The taste of the sweet was a comfort. It makes her feel at home. She hasn’t had one for a while, and she wonders why because it’s so delicious.

After a while the train starts, and Hermione pulls out a book to read while Harry and Ron talk to themselves. It’s peaceful for a while until the door starts to open. Draco is standing there and before he can do anything, Harry raises his voice.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?”

Draco pulls Hermione’s wand out of his pocket “I came to return this.” He says as he hands Hermione her wand. “I forgot to give it to you when I helped you up.”

“Why in bloody hell did you have her wand?” Ron yelled.

Draco cleared his throat. “She fell and I-“ he hesitates for a moment, looking at the confused and angry faces of Harry and Ron. “It doesn’t matter. Goodbye.” He closed the door and left.

“What was that about?” Harry asked.

“We bumped into each other and he helped pick up my things.”

“Odd for Malfoy.” Ron voices. “I wonder how he’s even allowed back here.”

“I don’t know, he seemed different.” She replies. “And he fought on our side too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. In the future they will be longer. This chapter is unbeta’d
> 
> Happy early birthday Marta!!! :D

After the train arrives at Hogwarts, a sorting ceremony is held for the first years. First years go over to the table their houses were sitting, but when dinner begins the students could sit wherever and with whoever they want. Hermione sat with her friends as usual.

There is an elaborate spread spanning the entire table. It is complete with turkey legs, shepherd’s pie, steak and kidney pie, assorted vegetables, and anything else one could ever dream of.

Needless to say as soon as the food appears, Ron begins stuffing his face.

Hermione was more particular with her meal. Just a nice cup of pumpkin juice, some turkey and fall squash.

She picks up her fork and begins to take a bite of turkey when she notices a small note next to her plate. She picks it up. It reads:

‘meet me at the unification class tomorrow, I need to talk to you.

\- Draco’ 

Hermione looks to her left and sees Draco walking away. She stuffs the note into her pocket and continues to eat dinner while socializing with friends.

After dinner, Hermione heads to the Gryffindor common room and up to her bed where she begins to unpack.

She puts her robes in the closet and changes into her bed clothes. Her cat, Crookshanks jumps on her bed when she lays down. She’s so glad she’s back. 

Her mind quiets as she falls asleep with a purring furry friend on her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
